helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Discography
The discography of the Japanese girl group Morning Musume consists of 15 studio albums, 8 compilation albums, 65 major singles, and 2 digital singles. Ever since its establishment in 1997, the group has experienced line-up changes, and currently consists of thirteen members: Fukumura Mizuki (leader), Ikuta Erina (sub-leader), Iikubo Haruna (sub-leader), Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, and Morito Chisaki. They started under vocalist Tsunku, who served as their lyricist, composer, and producer. When he resigned from his position as Hello! Project's general producer in October 2014,"つんく♂衝撃の初告白！ハロプロのプロデューサー“卒業していた”" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2015-09-09. he remained as Morning Musume's main sound producer,Sayashi Riho. "NHKさんで！鞘師里保" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2015-09-12. but occasional songs are now written by others. Kamata Koji also became the main recording director of Morning Musume.HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition. Ongaku Shuppansha. Published 2018-04-02.Translated by Henkka. "Hello! Project COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition Roundtables: The Recording Directors." Wota in Translation. 2018-05-06. Beginning in January 2007, the Taiwanese label Forward Music officially began releasing Taiwanese versions of Morning Musume's releases, complete with Chinese subtitles. In March 2009, the majority of Morning Musume's music releases became available in North America as paid downloads via JapanFiles. All songs released since then have consistently been made available through JapanFiles (until its shut down in 2013) and the iTunes Store in the U.S. and Canada (the same is true of many countries' iTunes music stores). JapanFiles also occasionally released U.S. pressings of the group's CDs. Albums Singles Digital Singles DVD/VHS/Blu-rays Music Video Compilations Concerts Music Videos Other Videos *2004 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - H.P. All Stars *2011 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Takahashi Ai *2011 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (MV, Dance Shot Ver., Group Lip Ver., Solo Mix Ver.) - Hello! Project Mobekimasu *2012 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (MV, Close-up Ver.) - Niigaki Risa *2012 The Matenrou Show (Dance Shot Ver.) - Morning Musume *2012 Lalala no Pipipi - Michishige Sayumi *Namida Hitoshizuku - Tanaka Reina *2013 Rock no Teigi (MV, Close-up Ver.) - Tanaka Reina *2014 Shabadaba Doo~ (MV, Promotion Ver., Dance Shot Ver., Close-up Ver.) - Michishige Sayumi *2018 YEAH YEAH YEAH - Hello Pro All Stars *2018 Akogare no Stress-free - Hello Pro All Stars References de:Morning Musume (Diskographie) Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Morning Musume Songs Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Singles In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:14th Generation Singles In Category:14th Generation Albums In